When The Darkness Comes
by Vikihungerrgame1
Summary: Alexandria Morgansten es una chica de 16 años que sufrede dislexia y THDA. Con una madre que la ignora y un padrastro abusivo solo tiene un amigo, un simpático chico que usa muletas llamado Grover. La vida de Alex da un giro de 180º cuando descubre que los Dioses griegos son reales, y que ella es hija de el Dios del mar. LukexOC
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1_

_Creo que usaron a mi profesora de arte como conejillo de indias para crear super-soldados, y salió bastante mal._

La secudaria A-PES-TA. Cuando la ves en las películas o en programas de televisión, siempre ves una historia fantástica de una chica marginada que se vuelve popular, el deportista super estrella que se fija en la nerd de cuatro ojos, un estudiante nuevo que oculta un secreto, bla bla bla, en fin, siempre vez una historia que involucra romance y fantasía. Pues, no es así. Da asco. La verdadera secundaria es el núcleo del racismo, y otros montones de cosas negativas. Los grandulones que golpean a los débiles para sentirse bien, las chicas de plástico que se creen diosas y disfrutan menospreciando a las otras, profesores con injustos favoritismos, entre otras cosas.

Por eso siempre ruego terminarla cuanto antes, pero claro, con dislexia, las cosas se dificultan.

Hasta ahora he podido sobrevivir a estos «juegos del hambe de la popularidad», apenas, pero sigo viva. Claro, gracias a Grover, mi mejor amigo. Y el único debería aclarar. Cuando me transfirieron desde mi última escuela ya estaba resignada a fracasar, pero Grover se acercó a mi y hemos estado pegados a la cadera desde el primer día de clases, cuando llame «perra narcisista» a mi profesora de arte por darle una baja nota a Grover, por cometer un error minúsculo en uno de los trabajos. No creí que la senorita Prash me escucharía, ya que además de tener más grasa que un Mcdonals, estaba sorda, por lo que me sorprendí (y asuste, aunque no lo voy a admitir) bastante cuando me escuchó y me reprobó también, aunque mi dibujo si estaba mal, pero ese es un detalle menor, nunca pude hacer una linea recta, ni con regla. Grover no se ha despegado de mi ni yo de él desde entonces, eso fue hace un año y medio.

La señorita Prash nos mira con desprecio cuando pasa junto a nosotros, seguida de los otros alumnos. Se detienen frente a una estatua de no-me-interesa-quien-porque-no-me-va-a-servir-en-el-mundo-real y comienza a hablar.

_Sabes_comienza Grover, sacándome de mis pensamientos_escuche que la señorita Prash es viuda, su esposo falleció hace unos diez años.

Yo suelto una pequeña risa muda.

_Seguramente se suicidó para no tener que soportarla.

Grover ríe conmigo.

_Era alcohólico._dice una voz gruesa detrás de nosotros, haciendo que nos congelemos.

Nuestras rostros se ven más blancos que el papel mientras nos damos la vuelta para enfrentarnos al señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de historia.

_Señor no-no-nosotros no..._Comienza Grover, pero el señor Brunner lo calla con un ademán.

_No, no, no. Entiendo perfectamente._dice mientras se coloca junto a nosotros, mirando la espalda de la señorita Prash, que ahora esta frente a otra estatua sin gracia hablando sobre... cosas sin importancia_Personalmente, creo que su esposo comenzó a beber más, para alejarse de ella lo antes posible.

El señor Brunner nos da una pequeña sonrisa, dándonos a entender que es broma, y Grover y yo comenzamos a reír lo más bajo posible.

El señor Brunner nos guiña un ojo y avanza con su silla de ruedas hasta el frente, junto a la señorita Prash.

Él si me caía bien, parecía que Grover y yo le agradabamos bastante, ya que siempre nos daba ayuda extra con los trabajos que no entendiamos, claro, a mi siempre me gustó la historia, pero no por eso era la mejor alumna. Además, el señor Brunner también nos ayudaba en las otras materias, y nosotros ni suquiera se lo pedíamos, él lo hacia voluntariamente. Era un hombre muy amable, al menos con Grover y conmigo.

Se acercó a una estatua y comenzó a hablar, a él si le prestaba atención, bueno, toda la que alguien con deficít de atención puede.

_Este, es Alejandro III de Macedonia, más conocido como Alejandro Magno,fue el rey de Macedonia desde 366 a.c hasta su muerte en el 323 a.c. Su madre, Olimpia de Epiro, decía que era hijo de Zeus, el "gran jefe" de los cielos, y del Olimpo. Alejadro tuvo muchos exitos durante su corta vida, ¿alguien puede nombrarme alguno?_nadie dijo nada_¿no?, ¿nadie?_me miró, y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa_¿Señorita Morgansten?

Grover me miró.

_No, lo siento, no lo se.

El señor Brunner se acercó un poco.

_Es bastante sencillo, señorita Morgansten, usted comparte algo con ambos.

Lo pensé un par de segundos. ¿Qué puedo comartir _yo _con Alejandro Magno y una de sus conquistas? Pesnsé en la película de Angelina Jolie. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi, lo que me incomodaba bastante, en especial la de Grover y el señor Brunner. Entonces caí en la cuenta. Alejandro. Alejandría. Alexandria.

_¿Alejandría?_sonó más como una pregunta que una respuesta, pero parece haber dejado satisfecho al señor Brunner, ya que sonrió, y Grover también.

_Muy bien señorita Morgansten. Él fundó esa cuidad...

Se volteó hacia la estatua y sigió hablando de otras cosas sin importancia.

_Bien hecho_me sonrió Grover, yo solo sonreí leveménte_¿Puedes sobrevivir sin mi un par de minutos? Tengo que responder un llamado de la naturaleza.

Me limito a rodar los ojos, divertida.

_No te pierdas.

Ahora es el quien rueda los ojos, recordando el incidente de aquella vez, y se marcha.

Sigo al resto de la clase a la siguiente habitación, aburrida.

_Señorita Morgansten_casi grito del susto al sentir la voz de la señorita Prash detrás de mi.

Volteo a verla, como siempre, me observa con desprecio.

_¿Si señorita Prash?_le dije de la forma más respetuosa que pude.

_Acompañeme, debo hablar con usted.

No dije nada, simplemente la seguí, repasando en mi mente mi comrpontamiento durante todo el día. No había hecho nada malo, no había razón para que me castigara, al menos que respirar este prohibido.

Entramos a una amplia habitación, en la que se estaban haciendo reparaciones, pero no había nadie ahí.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mi, camine unos pasos y voltee:

_¿Y que hice ahora?

Pero la señorita Prash ya no estaba. En su lugar, había una gran... una gran... eeeh... cosa. Con tres pares de alas, piel de un horrendo verde grisaceo, y parecía estar completamente mojada por...algo asqueroso que no quiero saber que es. Debajo de esa «cosa», estaba la ropa de la señorita Prash, y lo que parecía su piel.

AS-QUE-RO-SO.

No podía hacer nada. Estaba congelada. Aterrada.

Esa «cosa» se me quedó viendo unos segundos, y yo también la o lo observé.

Luego , sin previo aviso, lanzó un chillido rompe-tímpanos y se abalanzó sobre mi, sin darme tiempo a nada, excepto a gritar.

Comencé a retroceder, pero tropecé con una tubería (ya que estaban reparando toda la sala), caí de espaldas y me quedé sin aire. Intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero no podía, y la «cosa» seguía avanzando hacia mi. Estaba a un par de metros, y no pude hacer nada más que levantar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, intentando protegerla. Y algo extraño sucedió. Debajo de mi pie, pude sentir la tubería temblar, y luego, simplemente se escuchó el sonido de esta rompiéndose. Entonces escucho claramente el sonido del agua, para un segundo después, estar más mojada de lo que necesitaría toda una vida.

Abro los ojos, miro a mi alrededor y veo a la «cosa» totalmente mojada (esta vez por el agua), del otro lado de la sala. La puerta se abre, y Grover y el señor Brunner se congelan al ver la escena.

El señor Brunner reacciona primero.

_Alexandria, ven aquí. ¡Ahora!

Salgo de mi trance, y corro a una velocidad impresionante hacia ellos.

El señor Brunner saca algo de su saco y me lo da.

_Usa esto solo si es una emergencia, es muy poderoso.

Abro mi mano y veo un anillo de dos dedos, color dorado, con forma de cruz.

_¿Pero que mierda?__pienso.

_Grover...¡Grover!_el nombrado reacciona junto con la «cosa», que comienza a acercarse de nuevo._Llevala al campamento.

_S-si señor.

Okay, esto es muy raro.

_¿Pero que mier...?_no puedo terminar, ya que Grover me toma de la mano y me saca de ahí corriendo.

Pasamos por las otras salas del museo,hasta dar con la salida. Grover me suelta en cuanto salimos del museo, y deja de correr, pero camina tan rápido que tengo que trotar para mantenerle el ritmo.

_¿Que está pasando Grover?_

No me responde, mira hacia los lados con preocupación y sigue caminando.

Las personas me miran, lo más probable es que sea por el hecho de chorrera más que un grifo, pero no le doy importancia, me sequaré pronto, ya casi llega el verano, y hace bastante calor hoy

_¿Por qué el señor Brunner me dio un tonto anillo?_.

Él me mira por una milésima de segundo y sigue caminando.

_No es un anillo, y póntelo, ¡Por los Dioses!

Se ve tan alterado que me lo pongo sin rechistar.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No!. Póntelo al revés.

Lo miro enarcando una ceja.

_¿Por que? ¿Acaso ahora soy satanista?

Él bufa, pero sigue caminando.

_No, solo hazlo.

Hago lo que me dice mientras nos acercamos a una estación de autobús.

_¿Y por que esto es _tan_ poderoso?

No me contesta, se dirige a una taquilla y unos momentos después regresa con dos boletos en la mano.

_Si jalas el aro del anillo del dedo medio, se transforma en una espada.

Lo miré como si hubiera escapado del manicomio. Iba a seguir con mi interrogatorio cuando escuche una suave voz:

_Confia en él, te protegerá. Todavía no es el momento para las preguntas Alex, espera hasta estar a salvo. Sigue a Grover_

Por alguna extraña razón, le hice caso a la misteriosa voz del más allá. Seguí a Grover en silencio por la estación hasta llegar a un autobús. Subimos en silencio, y nos sentamos al fondo.

_¿A donde vamos?_le pregunté cuando el autobús emprendió viaje.

_A tu casa. Tu madre nos llevará al campamento.

Quería preguntarle de que hablaba, pero me contuve, recordando lo que dijo la voz. Tenía tantas preguntas. ¿Qué era esa «cosa»? ¿De que hablaba Grover? ¿Por que el señor Brunner me dio un anillo que _no_ parece que pueda transformarse en una espada?. ¿Que era esa voz? ¿De quien? ¿De que campamento hablaba Grover? ¿Un manicomio?. Después de lo que vi, me interno yo sola de forma voluntaria, muchas gracias.

Grover y yo permanecimos en silencio, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Estaba nerviosa, pero sobre todo asustada; así que intenté hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente.

_Oye,_Grover me miro con una ceja elevada, incitándome a continuar_Creo que al gobierno todavía no le sale el suero del super-soldado. Primero Hulk, y ahora esto.

Okay, era una muy mala broma, pero era la único que se me había ocurrido, además, creo que nadie podría hacer una buena broma si se sintieran igual de nerviosos, confusos, asustados y un poco desquiciados como yo.

Para mi sorpresa, Grover rió, relajándose levemente


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2_ Creo que mi mejor amigo es mitad cabra, no quiero saber como lo hicieron.

No demoramos mucho en llegar a mi casa. Vivía en el sur de Rochester, lejos del lago Ontario, a mi madre nunca le gustó que estuviera cerca del agua, no me llevaba a las playas, no tomé clases de natación, ni siquiera me dejó tener una piscina inflable de pequeña, y claro, vivimos lo más lejos posible del pinche lago.

Cuando llegamos, no había nadie. Gracias a Dios. Mi padrastro, Charlie, trabajaba como taxista, y era más asqueroso que una babosa. Siempre me trataba como si fuera una escoria, y a mi madre no le importaba mucho tampoco. Varias veces el me golpeó en frente de ella, y mi «gran» (nótese el sarcasmo) progenitora, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle algo, ni ver si estaba bien. Ella era secretaria en una empresa forestal que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Hubiera sido raro que alguno de los dos estuviera aquí a estas horas.

Grover y yo suspiramos de placer al entrar en la casa y sentir el aire fresco, ya que afuera era un horno. Estaba completamente empapada, pero no por el agua de esas tuberías, era sudor, creí que moriría, afuera estaba tan caliente como el infierno. Maldito calentamiento global. Maldita gente que contamina y después se queja, esperando que el clima mejore mágicamente.

_Ponte cómodo_le digo a Grover, y el no necesita que se lo diga dos veces, se tira en el sofa, dejándo sus muletas en el suelo, y vuelve a suspirar_Te traeré agua.

Voy hasta la cocina y sirvo dos vasos con agua muy, muy fría. Cuando vuelvo a la pequeña sala, Grover no tiene pantalones, y donde deberían haber piernas... hay...

Él me mira como si nada:

_Es que hace calor, demasiada.

_¡ERES MEDIO BURRO!_no puedo evitar gritar.

Grover rueda los ojos.

_Medio cabra, en realidad_me responde mientras se levanta, se acerca, me cierra la boca, y luego saca el vaso de mi mano, para volver a sentarse_Pero sátiro es el término correcto. Y el amable

Sigo ahí parada, sin moverme, viendo fijamente sus pezuñas, creo que voy a desmayarme, o a gritar, o a gritar y desmayarme, o desmayarme y despertar gritando.

Respiro hondo e intento calmarme.

__Tranquila, tranquila. Inhala y exhala, a tu profesora le salieron alas e intentó matarte, no debe ser raro tener un amigo medio burro, digo sátiro. Si, eso es, Grover es Grover, mi mejor amigo, sátiro, medio burro o lo que sea._

Él me mira expectante, creo que espera a que me desmaye, o salga a la calle corriendo y agitando los brazos sorbe mi cabeza como la novia de popeye el marino.

No digo nada, exhalo despacio, y me siento junto a él, como si nada, le doy un sorbo al agua y lo miro.

_Así que... un sátiro, ¿he?_lo digo como si estuviera comentando el clima.

Grover sonríe, como si supiera lo que estaba meditando hace unos momentos y asiente, tomándose toda el agua en un segundo.

Me asombra, pero no se lo demuestro. No voy a cambiar mi forma de actuar con él, por nada.

_Sep._asiente de forma casual, mirando sus pezuñas.

_¿Quieres más agua?_

_No gracias._se sonroja fuertemente antes de preguntar._¿Tienes alguna lata?

Okay, eso es raro, pero intento actuar como si fuera algo de todos los días.

_Creo que si.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina. Siento el ruido de sus pezuñas detrás de mi.

Tomo unas latas de arbejas de los estantes, las vacío en una careloa, y le doy las latas.

_Gracias_las toma todavía levemente sonrojado.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero es que...

¡MI MEJOR AMIGO ES MEDIO CABRA!

_Piensa en otra cosa, cualquier cosa._

_Y..., esto..., ¿a que campamento vamos?_le pregunto.

Traga un trozo de lata antes de contestar.

_Al campamento mestizo.

_¿El que?_todo es muy raro, pero estoy segura de que no es un sueño, y por alguna extraña razón, espero que no lo sea.

_El campamento mestizo. Para gente como tú. Es el único lugar en el que estarás a salvo.

_¿Dislexicos con amigos mitad ca.., quiero decir, sátiros?

_No_dice pacientemente._Para semidioses.

Mi cara debe reflejar mis pensamientos: nada.

Giro la cabeza hacia un lado:

_¿Ah?_esa es la respuesta más inteligente que he dado alguna vez ( con sarcasmo claro).

_Semidioses._vuelve a decir_Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal. Eres hija de un Dios.

La gente normal comenzaría a gritar histérica de enterarse que son mitad dioses, pero yo soy todo menos tres cosas: femenina, zorra y normal.

_Por Dios!, mi profesora se transformó e un bicho, mi mejor amigo es un sátiro, ¿por que no puedo ser una semidiosa? ¿Por que no puede existir un Dios, o varios?_

____Dijiste «un Dios», significa que hay más._no es una pregunta.

Grover asiente tranquilamente, masticando lo que queda de lata.

_See, hay doce.

_¿Quienes son?

_Los olímpicos. Espero que no creyeras la historia de Jebus o la de Abrahan y Eva.

Maldición. Mi madre lo sabía y me crió como cristiana. De seguro mi padre no debe esta muy feliz por eso, sea quien sea. Frunzo el ceño. A la mierda mi padre, el me dejó, no me importa lo que piense.

_Es jesus, Grover, no seas Homero_le digo. Y Adan y Eva. De hecho, así me crió mi madre.

Él me mira como si no pudiera creerselo.

_Tu madre, ¿tu madre te educo con otra religión, en lugar de enseñarte sobre la verdadera? No creo que tu padre este muy feliz con eso.

No podía importarme menos lo que mi padre sintiera, pero preferí no decirlo.

_Y a todo esto, ¿quien es mi padre?

Grover hizo una mueca.

_No lo sé, tendrás que esperar hasta llegar al campamento y que te reclamen, si lo hace.

_¿Si lo hace?

_Los dioses están muy ocupados Alex. No siempre tienen tiempo para reclamar a un hijo.

_Genial, son padres ejemplares._

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Intento asimilar todo lo que sucede, mientras Grover, guarda las otras latas en su mochila, diciendo que son para el camino.

_Bueno,_comienzo diciendo, el me mira_¿que tengo que guardar?

Es tan buen amigo, que no me presiona.

_Necesitarás ropa. Nos iremos en cuanto tu madre llegué, ella nos puede llevar.

Niego con la cabeza.

_No. Vamonos ahora. Es lo mismo. Y si dices que el campamento es el único lugar en el que estaré a salvo, quiero llegar lo antes posible. No sabemos si nos atacarán de nuevo.

Me mira frunciendo el ceño, y me sigue hasta mi habitación.

_Pero, ¿ y tu madre?

Me encojo de hombros.

_Honestamente, a ella no le importo Grover; con una nota bastará. Si se digna a leerla_Grover parece enfadado.

Saco un par de mochilas y comienzo a guardar algunos libros, lo más importante primero. (N/A: coincido con eso :P)

_Eso no es cierto Alex, ella te ama.

Ahora si me enojé.

Me volteo de forma abrupta.

_¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO LE IMPORTO! ¡NO LE IMPORTO A NADIE! ¡NUNCA!

Me subo las mangas y le enseño mis brazos con moretones, cortesía de Charlie, la babosa humana.

_¡ELLA SIEMPRE LO VIO! ¡VIO LO QUE ME HACÍA ESE ASQUEROSO Y NO HIZO NADA! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTÓ! ¡NO DIGAS QUE LE IMPORTO, PORQUE NO ES CIERTO! ¡NUNCA LE HE IMPORTADO_mi voz se quiebra, comienzo a llorar y ya no grito la última parte_No le importo a nadie.

Me siento en el suelo,con la cabeza entre las rodillas, y comienzo a jalar mi cabello, como cada vez que me siento impotente. Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, aunque intento controlarlas. Siento a Grover sentarse a mi lado, me abraza y dejo que me consuele. Es reconfortante, el que alguien te sostenga mientras te sientes débil, te hace sentir querida.

_A mi si me importas Alex_dice Grover de forma suave.

Me quito las lágrimas de mis mejillas y lo miro.

_¿En serio?

El sonrie y me abraza más fuerte por unos segundos.

_En serio. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Sonrió. Nunca nadie me había dicho que le importaba. Se siente bien, me siento feliz, creo.

Lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

_Te quiero mucho Grover. También eres mi mejor amigo_

De acuerdo, eso sonó infantil, pero en ese momento no me importó. Lo único que improtába, es que al fin, alguien en el universo se preocupaba por mi.

_También te quiero Alex_dijo Grover con voz ahogada_, pero te quedarás sin mejor amigo, como no me sueltes.

Me aparte de él en menos de un segundo, disculpándome una y otra vez. Grover solo rió y se levantó del suelo, levantándome con él.

Esperó pacientemente mientras guardaba mis pertencencias más importantes. Necesité su ayuda para cerrar los bolsos, ya que los había llenado tanto que parecían a punto de explotar.

Fui a la habitación de mi madre y Charlie, tomé algo de dinero para el viaje, volví a la habitación y dejé una nota sobre mi cama.

Estoy en el campamento mestizo, con otros raritos como yo, tal vez vuelva al finalizar el verano.

Alex.

De seguro mi madre la enonctraría, ya que Charlie no se acercaba a mi habitación desde que me vengé el que me haya quitado todos mis ahorros.

Grover cargó el bolso más pesado, a pesar de que me negue, y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir, recordé algo insignificante.

_Amm,... ¿Grover?

Él se dio la vuelta.

_Dime.

_Tal vez un par de personas noten algo raro si sales sin pantalones.

Se pusó rosa hasta las orejas.

_Cierto. Buena observación.

Se colocó sus pantalones a toda prisa, luego sus converse falsos, para esconder las pezuñas, y tomó sus muletas.

_Ahora si.

No tardamos en llegar hasta la estación de autobues, por suerte, un autobús salía directo hacia Nueva York en diez minutos. Nos dío suficiente tiempo como para comprar unas bebidas y algo de comida para el viaje.

Era un viaje de unas siete horas, así que esperaba no tener que ir al baño ahí, solo los Dioses sabían lo que me podría encontrar.

No fue aburrido. Grover me habló mucho, del campamento, sus amigos sátiros, incluso de Thalia. También respondió a todas mis preguntas. Resultó que la señorita Prash erá una furia, pero me dijo que no debía decir el nombre, ya que tienen poder, se le dice Bené dijo que el señor Brunner era un centauro y que se llamaba Quiron, me advirtió un millón de veces que no hiciera enojar al señor D, quien resulta ser Dioniso. No le prometí nada. Luego me contó varias anécdotas, no podía parar de reir, todos los sátiros eran igual de torpes.

_...Y luego se le atoró un cuerno y tuvieron que venir algunos hijos de Hefesto a ayudar a los de Apolo para sacarlo.

Me quedaba sin aire de tanto reír mientras Grover me contaba otros de los incidentes de uno de sus amigos sátiros. Afuera, el sol se ocultaba, ya casi llegábamos a Nueva York. Estaba ansiosa por llegar al campamento, esperaba que fuera tan bueno como Grover lo describía.

Saque un libro e intenté leer, a pesar de mi dislexia, siempre me gustó leer, aunque suene raro.

No me di cuenta, tal vez por mi deficit de atención (que hacía que a veces me perdiera en mi propio mundo), pero cuando «volví a la vida», ya estábamos en Long Island. Grover se veía nervioso mientras me llevaba a un callejón.

_¿A donde vamos?

No volteó a verme.

_Vamos a llamar a la carroza de la perdición. Así llegaremos más rápido.

El ya me había explicado sobre eso y las tres locas que la conducían.

_Pero, ¿de donde vamos a sacar dracmas?

_Yo tengo suficiente.

_Grover, no quiero que gastes...

Él me interrumpió.

_No, está bien. Además, siempre nos dan dinero cuando vamos a buscar a los mestizos. Solo que no me dieron lo suficiente como para viajar desde Rochester.

No dije nada. Simplemente lo seguí hasta el final del callejón. Silbó y unos segundos después vi dos luces acercándose hacia nosotros a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Grover y yo nos apartamos justo a tiempo, tuvimos suerte de no convertirnos en puré, ninguno tenía ganas de visitar a Hades.

Frente a nosotros, había un taxi con aspecto de apenas funcionar.

_¿Y la carroza?

_Es esta_me contestó Grover como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_Pero,... eso es un taxi.

_Es lo mismo.

Grover subió, y no me quedó de otra que subir detrás de él.

_Buenas noches jovencitos_Nos saludó una de las tres conductoras. Las parcas.

_¿A donde podemos llevarlos en está hermosa noche?_preguntó otra de las voces.

_Al campamento_le respondió Grover.

_Así que hay una nueva, ¿he?_dijo la tercera voz

_Pónganse los cinturones._dijo la segunda voz.

No tuvo que repetirlo.

Ahora entendía porque se llamaba «carroza de la perdición», estaba a punto de perder mi estomago, y no quería que eso sucediera, amaba demasiado comer.

_¿Donde consiguieron su licencia?_les pregunté.

_No tenemos_me contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Pase de estar verde a estar blanca.

_Ya estamos cerca_dijo Grover.

Luego miró algo frente a él y volvió a contar las monedas de oro en su mano. Tembló ligeramente.

_Cr-creo que me faltarán un par de dracmas_me sussuró my bajo, para que no lo escucharan.

_¡¿QUE?!_gritaron las parcas al mismo tiempo.

Detuvieron el taxi y salimos expulsados hacia la dura tierra.

Grover me ayudó a levantarme, cuando levantamos la vista, las luces se perdían en el cielo.

_Soy un asco_dijo Grover.

Le di mi mirada de «si dices algo así de nuevo te rompo la nariz» y se calló.

_Antes dijiste que no estábamos lejos, ¿verdad?

Miró a nuestro alrededor unos momentos y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Muy cerca. Solo hay que subir por ahí.

Señaló detrás de él. Cuando mire hice una mueca. Se veía un poco empinado.

_Entonces empecemos._me limite a decir.

Grover se quitó las converse y sus pantalones, guardándolos rápidamente en su mochila.

Nos encaminamos en silencio, ya era de noche, y no veíamos mucho. Nos guiábamos por un pino muy alto, que sobresalía entre los otros árboles. Thalía. La hija de Zeus que Grover debía traer al campamento hace tres años.

Grover iba delante, guiándome. Tropecé varias veces, pero no fue nada grave.

Ya estábamos a unos cien metros cuando escuchamos lo que parecía un perro gruñendo.

Pálidos, Grover y yo nos volteamos, para encontrárnos con un gigante...

_¡PERRO DEL INFIERNO!_Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Grover me toma de la mano y comenzamos a correr, pero es díficil con el peso en nuestras espaldas.

El perro está a unos doscientos metros de nosotros, pero es demasiado rápido. Pronto escuchamos como se le suma otro, y Grover me jala más fuerte, haciendo que aprete el paso aún más, si es posible.

Aparece otro frente a nosotros, y nos detenemos.

Los otros dos se acercan rápidamente.

Estamos acorralados, a veinte metros de la seguridad del campamento. Desde aquí puedo ver la entrada.

Inconsientemente, mi pulgar le pega al anillo que me dio el señor Brunner, entonces el anillo se transforma en una espada. Está perfectamente equilibrada, como si la hubieran hecho exclusivamente para mi.

No lo pienso dos veces. Me separo de Grover, quien me grita e intenta retenerme, y me lanzo sobre el perro del infierno. El perro viene a mi encuentro. Salta, yo me agacho y me deslizo. Paso por debajo de el con la espada en alto, sintiendo como lo atravieso. El perro gruñe y se transforma en polvo.

Me levanto y veo a Grover temblando de miedo. Los otros dos están a cincuenta metros. Se ven más enojados ahora que maté a uno.

_¡GROVER!_le grito.

Él recciona y comenzamos a correr de nuevo.

Casi llegamos.

15 metros.

Los perros gruñen y corren más deprisa. Nosotros también corremos más rápido, sin gruñir claro.

9 metros.

Casi puedo sentir su aliento en mi nuca.

1 metro.

Están justo detrás.

Empujo a Grover, tomándolo desprevendio. La sorpresa hace que trastabille y caiga, por suerte dentro del campamento, se golpea la cabeza y queda inconsiente.

Me volteo y levanto la espada a tiempo de que otro perro salte sobre mi. Se convierte en polvo.

Abro los ojos y veo al otro acercarse. No está enojado. Esta colérico.

Tropiezo y mi espada cae. No me da tiempo de recogerla.

El perro me mira. Yo lo miro, incapaz de moverme.

Gruñe. Yo trago fuertemente.

Corre. Retrocedo y tropiezo.

Caigo de espaldas. Golpeándome la espalda.

El perro salta y...

Choca contra algo. Un muro invisible. La barrera protectora.

Estoy dentro.

Podría suspirar de alivio de no ser porque me falta el aire.

Escucho voces.

Se acercan rápidamente.

Llegan hasta mi y Grover.

_¡ES UN PERRO DEL INFIERNO!_Grita alguien

El perro desaparece.

Alguien se inclina sobre mi. No puedo verlo con claridad. Creo que me estoy muriendo.

_¿Me escuchas?_pregunta una voz_¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta hace que quiera enseñarle mi dedo medio, pero no tengo fuerzas. Lo único que hago es pensar en que el chico que está hablándome tiene un rostro y voz angelical.

__Oh perfecto. Estoy alucinando_.

_M-m-mmii e-espaaa-da a-ani-anilllloo_intento decir, pero creo que no me entiende.

Levanta la vista y le habla a alguien junto a él.

_Busca su espada. La llevaré con Quirón.

Quirón. Ese nombre me suena de algun lugar.

El chico me levanta al estilo novia, con mucho cuidado.

Lo único que logro ver antes de quedarme inconsciente es su rostro de ángel, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, pero diciendo suavemente:

_Ahora estas a salvo. Este angel no dejará que te pase nada.

_¿Lo dije en voz alta?_

Luego, todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3_Clarisse menstrua por la nariz, no fue mi culpa...

_Mier**. Tuve un sueño de lo más raro_._ Es lo primero que pienso.

Siento luz sobre mi cara, lo que hace que me cueste abrir los ojos. Escucho murmullos, el sonido de lo que parecen pezuñas contra la madera, y ...

_Un momento. ¿Pezuñas?_

Abro los ojos de golpe.

_NO. PUEDE. SER._

Me incorporo de golpe, provocando un fuerte mareo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Una mano cálida, áspera y llena de cayos me sujeta.

_Tranquila, con cuidado_ me dice ayudándome a sentarme.

_Yo he escuchado esa voz._

_¿Qué pasó?_ pregunto mientras me paso la mano por el rostro, como si eso fuera a hacer que me sienta mejor.

No he abierto los ojos, no quiero.

Siento que el chico que me ayudó se sienta junto a mi.

_Toma esto. Te hará sentir mejor.

Abro los ojos.

Creo que es el chico que vi antes de casi hacerle una visita permanente a Hades.

Ahora puedo verlo mejor.

_¡Y Dioses! Es un VERDADERO ANGEL!_

Tiene cabello rubio arena, que contrastan con sus ojos azules como zafiros. Tiene una cicatriz que va desde su ojo derecho y baja por su mejilla, pero solo lo hace más guapo, si es posible. Se ve alto, bastante de hecho.

Sacudo la cabeza.

_¿Pero que estoy pensando? Mierda. Me debí golpear la cabeza muy, muy fuerte._

Veo que sostiene una copa dorada cerca de mi rostro. Intento tomarla, pero casi se me cae. Él quita mis manos y la sostiene contra mis labios.

Me sonrojo fuertemente. No me gusta ser dependiente.

_Genial. Ahora ni siquiera puedo tomar algo por mi misma._

Bebo un poco. Sabe a tarta de chocolate con fresas. Raro. Pero delicioso.

Intento apartarme pero él no me deja.

_Tienes que beberlo todo. Te curará.

Ruedo los ojos, y sintiéndome un poco mejor, le quito la copa de las manos de forma brusca.

Sonríe divertido.

Me tomo todo de golpe.

Quita la copa de mis manos con gentileza, rosando delicadamente nuestras manos, provocando que un extraño calor me recorra. Creo que el también lo siente, ya que aparta las manos lo más rápido que puede.

_¿Que era eso?_ le pregunto, intentando olvidar lo que acaba de pasar.

_Ambrosía. Cura casi todo._ me respondió como si fuera de lo más normal. Y en realidad era normal. Para él, y debería serlo para mi también.

_¿En donde estoy?_

_En el campamento mestizo.

Asiento en silencio, mirando a mi alrededor. Veo a un par de sátiros pasar frente a la puerta.

_¿EN DONDE ESTÁ GROVER?_

Todos me miran mal y me hacen señas para que me calle. Me sonrojo.

_Grover_ dice, su semblante se oscurece._ El..., el no...

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Me mira con tristeza.

No. No puede ser. No Grover

De a poco, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

Un momento

_Eres un bastardo_ le digo mientras le doy un puñetazo en el brazo.

Él ríe.

_Lo siento, fue de mal gusto_ se soba el brazo_ ¡Dioses! Golpeas duro. No deberías maltratar a tu ángel salvador.

Vuelvo a sonrojarme, creo que después de todo no solo lo pensé.

_Me di un fuerte golpe, solo alucinaba, nada de lo que dije era cierto.

Él se lleva una mano al corazón, con una fingida expresión de dolor.

_Eso duele. Te salve la vida.

Ruedo los ojos mientras me paro.

_¿Y cómo se llama mi salvador?, si es que puedo saberlo, claro.

_Luke. Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes, y jefe de mi cabaña...Pero no en ese orden_Me extiende una mano, y en lugar de estrecharla, besa mis nudillos con suavidad.

Ruedo los ojos y quito mi mano.

_Alex. Alex Morgansten. Hija de..., alguien.

Luke ríe ligeramente.

_Bueno, Alex, hija de alguien; Quirón quiere verte.

Asiento, y el me guía hasta la «Gran casa», así le dicen, según Luke. Pasamos por una cancha de voleibol, donde varios adolescentes y algunos sátiros juegan un partido, junto a la cancha, hay una cabaña de madera. En la entrada hay un centauro de espaldas. Quirón. A su lado hay un hombre de baja estatura, un poco..., rellenito, usa una camisa con estampado y se ve de mal humor. Dioniso, el Dios del vino. Parece un querubín alcohólico.

_Quirón_ lo llama Luke.

Ambos se voltean a vernos, Quirón sonríe, pero Dioniso hace una mueca.

_Aah, muchas gracias Luke, gracias por cuidar de Alexandria, ¿por que no vas a descansar un rato? Te lo mereces muchacho. La llevaremos a tu cabaña cuando termine de hablar con ella. ¿Hay espacio ahí?

Luke asiente con una sonrisa de lado. Creo que estoy hiper ventilando.

_Concéntrate Morgansten._

_Si Quirón, hay espacio suficiente para una más.

_Espléndido. Yo me encargo por ahora.

Luke asiente con respeto hacia ambos, se voltea y me sonríe burlonaménte.

_¿Alexandria?_

_Si le dices a alguien o lo repites, te rompo la nariz.

Él levanta las manos en son de paz y se marcha.

Lo observo irse, me entretengo bastante con la vista. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que hago, sacudo la cabeza, me sonrojo de nuevo y volteo hacia Quiron y Dioniso. Quirón me mira con una sonrisa pícara, como si adivinara lo que pienso. Dioniso rueda los ojos y se sienta en una mesa, debajo del porche de la casa.

_¿En donde está Grover? ¿Está bien?_ es lo primero que le pregunto.

Él asiente y mira un punto detrás de mi, sonriendo. Cuando volteo, veo a mi amigo cabra acercarse corriendo.

Chillo, provocando que Dioniso y Quirón se cubran los oídos, pero no me importa. Corro hacia Grover.

_¡GROOOOOOOOVER!_ lo grito mientras me acerco, callándome cuando salto sobre él con tanta fuerza, que caemos al suelo. Quirón ríe detrás de nosotros.

Ayudo a Grover a levantarse y nos abrazamos, creo que estoy a punto de romperle algunos huesos, pero no me importa.

_Me estas matando_ me dice con voz estrangulada.

Me separo de él sonriente, también me sonríe, entonces pongo mi mejor cara de «voy a matarte por casi ser asesinado, idiota» y le doy un puñetazo en el brazo.

_¡Ouch! ¿Pero que demo...?_se queja, pero no lo dejo terminar.

_¿Cómo te atreves a casi morir?, maldita sea.

Me mira perplejo. Me cruzo de brazos, intentando lucir molesta para ocultar mi diversión.

Quirón se acerca a nosotros, todavía riendo suavemente por nuestra pelea de un solo lado. Los cascos suenan suavemente sobre la arena, unos campistas pasan cerca, saludándolo y siguen su camino, hacia el lago que se ve varios metros más adelante.

_No creo que haya sido a propósito._ nos dice divertido._ Ven Alexandria, debes conocer al Señor D.

_Solo Alex, por favor_ le digo.

_Si no quiere correr riesgo de muerte, no la llamaría por su nombre completo._ le dice Grover, seguramente recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que me llamó así.

Quirón asiente y nos lleva junto al señor D.

_Así que hay otra mocosa a la que cuidar. Hurra, bienvenida al campamento de mocosos mestizos, bla bla bla. Te quedarás en la cabaña once, hasta que te reclamen, y si no lo hacen, ..., es tu problema, seguirás en esa cabaña eternamente.

No parecía muy amable, el que su nariz conociera mi puño no parecía una buena idea, pero era tentadora.

_Disculpa los modales del señor D, Alex. Su padre lo castigó y debe pasar un siglo aquí, por lo que no está de muy buen humor.

Parecía un niño de cinco años haciendo un berrinche, pero preferí guardarme eso, no creí que le agradara que expresara eso en voz alta.

_Es adorable_ le dije aburrida.

El señor D bufó y se levantó de su silla con una lata de coca-cola light en la mano.

_Acompáñame Grover, debemos hablar de tu «misión».

Grover tiembla de pies a cabeza, siguió al señor D en silencio y luego entraron en la casa.

_¿Estará bien?_ le pregunto a Quirón, mientras observo la puerta como si detrás de esta hubiera una bomba nuclear a punto de explotar y fuera a dejarnos reducidos a polvo.

_Si, no te preocupes Alex_ me responde sereno. Luego se voltea a verme, y debo levantar la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos_ Ahora, creo que hay varias cosas por explicar. Se que debes tener muchas preguntas, y...

No lo dejo terminar.

_Esta bien Quirón, Grover ya me explico todo mientras veníamos aquí.

El asiente lentamente.

_En ese caso, ¿te gustaría ir a tu cabaña?, ¿o quisieras recorrer el campamento?

_Prefiero dar una vuelta primero, para conocer el lugar.

Vuelve a asentir.

_De acuerdo_ me dice mientras mira alrededor, probablemente buscando a alguien _¡Ah! Ahí esta. ¡Annabeth!

Una chica de unos diez años, con hermoso cabello rubio, se acerca hacia nosotros trotando.

_¿Si Quirón?_ le pregunta cuando llega a nuestro lado. Me nota y me da una leve sonrisa amable.

_Ella es Alex, es nueva. Muéstrale el campamento y luego llévala a la cabaña 11, por determinar.

Ella asiente en silencio, y Quirón se retira, dejándonos solas.

_Soy Annabeth Chase, hija de Athenea_ me tiende la mano, la sacudo suavemente.

_Alex Morgansten.

_Bien, te mostrare el lugar._ me dice, tomándome por la camisa y arrastrándome detrás de ella. Sonrío divertida. Le debe gustar tener el control.

Entonces reparo en mi ropa. Tengo una camisa de un horrible naranja, que dice «Campamento mestizo», unos shorts de jeans, y mis botas «estilo country» como me gusta decirle, porque no se como se llaman. Alguien debió sacarlas de mi bolso, y debió de haberme cambiado. Me sonrojo fuertemente y rezo por que no me haya cambiado Luke.

_¿Y cuanto tiempo he estado en coma?_ le pregunto mientras nos acercamos a un muro de escalar.

Ella sonríe brevemente.

_Un par de días. Que bueno que despertaste, Luke se estaba volviendo loco, ya no lo soportaba_ ante mi cara de confusión, se explicó_ Él te ha estado cuidando estos días, te encontró en la entrada del campamento y no se ha despegado de ti desde entonces, parecía loco.

_Eso es raro, creo_

_¿Y quien...? Me refiero a que, ¿él me...?_no puedo evitar sonrojarme, no puedo terminar la pregunta, por alguna estúpida razón.

Annabeth me mira con una dorada perfecta ceja levantada, parece divertida:

_No. Yo te cambié.

Suspiro tranquila, y dejo que me arrastre por el campamento mientras me explica que es cada cosa y como funciona todo.

Es bastante agradable, e inteligente, le gustan los mismos libros que a mi. No es que pueda leer con mi dislexia, pero escucho los audios.

Todos nos miran, o bueno, me miran raro, pero intento ignorarlo. Aunque cada ve me siento más molesta. Annabeth dice que me miran por el perro del infierno, que se preguntan porque enviarían a uno para matarme. Cuando le explico que eran tres, ella casi se tropieza, por lo que debo ayudarla a permanecer de pie. Me mira con la boca abierta, como si no pudiera creerlo y luego de balbucear varias veces, lo único que consigue decir es:

_¡Wow!. Bien hecho._ sonrió un poco, o eso intento.

Annabeth parece recuperarse, ya que vuelve a tomarme por la camisa y continua arrastrándome por todo el campamento. Actúa como si no le hubiera dicho que maté a dos perros del infierno con una espada sin tener idea de como pelear (físicamente, porque si se hacerlo verbalmente), y le agradezco eso, ya que las miradas de los otros campistas se debaten entre lo molesto y lo incomodo .

Estamos cerca de las cabañas cuando algo se nos interpone. O debería decir alguien. Hay una chica, de apariencia robusta, cara un poco grotesca, cabello y ojos castaños, nos observa con superioridad. Podría ser bonita, si se parara más derecha, sonriera un poco y se peinara.

_Así que es cierto; hay una nueva_ su voz es bastante grosera_ No me creo el que hayas matado al perro del infierno, pareces una de esas horrendas muñecas de plástico que lloraría si se ensuciara las manos.

Okay. Primero: NADIE, NADIE me cuestiona, Odio cuando las personas me subestiman, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera si me lo propongo.

Dos: ODIO a las barbies. Nunca me gustaron, de niña mi madre solía comprarme las mejores barbies que había en la juguetería a dos calles de casa, pero yo siempre les arrancaba la cabeza, y el resto de las extremidades, para después hacer un berrinche super-gigante hasta que me comprara un auto de colección.

y Tres: Necesita enjuague bucal, o mentas. En serio.

_Déjala en paz Clarisse_ le dice Annabeth, roja.

Clarisse se voltea hacia ella, lista para otro patético ataque verbal, pero yo me pongo delante de Annabeth, alejándola de la gran morsa delante de nosotras.

_Pues si lo hice. Mate a dos. Y no se me hizo para nada difícil, así que si no quieres unirte a ellos, déjanos en paz.

Clarisse sonríe con burla.

_Te ves tan débil que dudo mucho que...

AAAA. YA. YA. ¡NO!. NO .SOY DÉBIL.

Antes de que cualquiera reaccione, mi puño ya saludó a su nariz, provocando un horrible sonido , que estoy segura, es el de su nariz rompiéndose. Cae al suelo, y veo la sangre que cae de su nariz, en oleadas.

_Vaya, no sabía que se puede menstruar por la nariz. Lo siento, de saber que estabas en tus días delicados, no te habría tocado.

Escucho un par de risas, pero las ignoro.

Annabeth está con la boca abierta de nuevo, pero creo que esta feliz, le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

_Así que..._ella me mira, sus ojos tan abiertos que parece que se le van a salir de las cuencas_ ¿En donde está la cabaña once?

Sin dejar que me conteste, ahora soy yo la que la toma por la horrenda camisa naranja del campamento y la arrastra. Mientras nos alejamos, veo como su cabeza se gira, siempre mirando a Clarisse, desangrándose en el suelo. Su cabeza gira tanto que parece esa horrible «macaca» de «el exorcista».

Creo que nadie se había atrevido a poner a Clarisse en su lugar.

_Bah, lo que sea._

_Ya se que no tengo excusa para haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo :3. No puedo hacer más que disculparme una y otra vez!_

_Se que fue mucho tiempo, pero he tenido un par de malos años :/, sin tener en cuenta el horrible bloqueo que tuve con esta historia. Pero he vuelto, y voy a intentar actualizar más seguido, si es que todavía hay alguien que quiera leer esta historia._

_Ya tengo varios capítulos, así que voy a ir editándolos y subiéndolos :DD_

_pax399: no es un FemPercy, Alex es su hermana mayor ;)_

_Bss y cuidense :))_

_PD: si alguien es fan de Los Vengadores, les invito a pasarse por mi perfil, en donde van a encontrar el fic que estoy escribiendo sobre esa peli :3._

_Si quieren hacer alguna pregunta, pueden escribirme por PM, o pueden encontrarme en twitter como BolenaBorgia, ahí entro al menos una vez al día, y también subo adelantos, y datos sobre los personajes :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4_Paso la vergüenza de mi vida...casi...

Llegamos a la sección de las cabañas. Era un poco raro, ya que ninguna se parecía a la otra, y no eran el tipo de cabañas que verías en una película. Una era dorada, tanto, que si la mirabas por mucho tiempo te dolían los ojos; otra parecía la casa de iniciación para playboy, y al verla no pude evitar pensar:

_Por favor, no ahí; acabaré en la cárcel por asesinato múltiple o en un manicomio.

Había una completamente verde, el techo parecía de hojas; y otra parecía un salón de clases,... tendría que recordar alejarme de esa.

Pero la cabaña ante la que Annabeth y yo nos detuvimos si que se veía como una cabaña normal. De hecho, parecía a punto de derrumbarse. En el porche estaba el caduceo de Hermes con dos serpientes enroscadas a su alrededor, y el número once en griego antiguo.

Seguí a Annabeth dentro, pero no muy dentro, ya que estaba llena. De verdad, muy llena. Habían tantos sacos de dormir que apenas podías caminar. Casi todos estaban levantados, y al verme detuvieron todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Silencio incómodo.

Annabeth habló:

_Ella es Alex, es nueva, por determinar_la mayoría me miró con lástima, otros simplemente me veían como si quisieran robarme_Digan "Hola".

Nadie dijo nada. Seguían observándome.

_¡DIJE QUE DIGAN "HOLA"!_gritó Annabeth.

Se escuchó un coro de "holas" muy temblorosos. Parecía que le tenían miedo a una niña de diez años; no los culpaba, hasta yo me había asustado cuando Annabeth gritó.

Miré hacia la izquierda y noté una cabeza rubia en una cama junto a la ventana. Luke. Aparté la vista. Dos chicos de cabellos castaños y ojos azules me sonrieron sugestivamente y menearon las cejas. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Varios rieron.

Annabeth, sin voltear a verme, frunció el ceño.

_Confío en que serán amables con ella. Y si me llego a enterar de que le robaron algo o le hicieron una broma pesada les juro que les voy a arrancar los intestinos con las manos y lueg...

_Cálmate Annie-Bell_dijo uno de los chicos castaños, acercándose; el otro, ligeramente más alto, lo seguía de cerca_Nadie molestará a Alex.

Me miró y me lanzó un guiño. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

_Soy Travis_se presentó el más alto_Y el es mi hermano Connor.

_Y no._dijo Connor_No somos gemelos.

_¿Seguros?_no pude evitar preguntar.

Travis sonrió, Connor lo miró.

_Seguros_dijeron al unísono.

_Tienes un espacio por ahí_Connor señaló un rincón en donde había un saco de dormir naranja y un par de camisas del mismo color_Y tienes que usar la camisa, es obligatorio.

_Genial_lo último que quería era parecer un cono de tránsito.

_Así que.._Travis se acercó y me rodeó los hombros con un brazo_¿Cuando nos casamos?

Me tomó por sorpresa, y no pude pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa lo suficientemente rápido.

_No molestes a mi chica Stoll._intervino la voz adormilada de Luke.

Me sonrojé tanto que se hubiera notado a kilómetros de distancia.

_Ella no es tuya_le respondió Travis_Yo la reclamé primero.

_Ella ya confesó su incondicional amor por mi.

_Lo dudo_

_Lo hizo_

_Claro que no_

_Que si_

Annabeth no se veía muy dispuesta a ayudarme, de hecho, parecía disfrutar mi tortura.

_Caballeros, caballeros_intervino Connor. Mi gran salvador._No pueden reclamar a Alex como si fuera un premio. Dejen que la chica decida.

Luke levantó la cabeza de su almohada y me observó expectante, al igual que el resto de la cabaña. Y yo solo podía pensar en que se veía realmente bien con el pelo arenoso revuelto.

Así que les di la respuesta más inteligente del mundo. Tan ingeniosa e increíblementee increíble que ni siquiera Einstein podría haberla creado.

Me quité el brazo de Travis de los hombros, di media vuelta, y salí de la cabaña mientras todos reían a mis espaldas.

Perdónlademora_Perdónlademora_Perdónlademora_Perdónlademora_Perdónlademora_Perdónlademora_

Después de haber pasado la vergüenza de mi vida gracias a los gemelos-no-gemelos Stoll, no quería acercarme al comedor, pero el hambre ganó, y sorprendentemente, podía sentir su olor desde el lago, que era donde me encontraba actualmente. Tal vez era el hambre que me hacía alucinar con la comida, no había comido nada desde..., desde..., no tengo idea.

Así que me levanté, coloqué mi mejor cara de poker (que no era muy buena, pero tampoco mediocre), y me encaminé hacia el comedor.

Estaba llegando cuando alguien gritó mi nombre.

_No puede ser_pensé con resignación.

_Hola chica que me ama y no quiere admitirlo_sonrió Luke, provocando que se me acelerara el pulso.

___Maldito corazón, te odio__

El resto de la cabaña de Hermes rió.

_Hola chico que tiene un ego demasiado grande._le respondí indiferente. Volvieron a reír, Luke también.

__Maldito idiota irritante__

_Vamos, o llegaremos tarde_Luke me tomó del brazo, y baje la vista, rezándole a todos los Dioses para que mi cabello cubriera mi rubor.

Nos sentamos en una mesa demasiado pequeña para la cantidad de personas que habían, mi pierna izquierda acabó apoyada sobre la derecha de Luke, y las otras personas a mi lado no permitían que me moviera.

_Lo siento_me disculpe en un susurro._No puedo moverme.

_No te preocupes_Luke hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano quitándole importancia, pero por un segundo, me pareció verlo sonreír.

En ese momento noté que habían tres mesas vacías.

_Un momento, retrocede y pausa. ¿Por qué estamos desbordando esta mesa si hay otras libres?_le pregunté a Luke.

_Porque son las mesas de los tres grandes, y si no eres su hijo, no debes sentarte ahí.

_¿Y por que no hay nadie ahí?

_Porque no tienen hijos mestizos.

Rodé los ojos.

_Ya lo noté genio, ¿por qué no tienen hijos?. Dudo que sea porque aman a sus esposas, eso suena a basura.

Luke sonrió con sarcasmo.

_La segunda Guerra Mundial fue causada por semidioses, así que cuando acabó hicieron un pacto, jurando que no tendrían más hijos.

Asentí. Sonaba algo tonto, pero no lo dije en voz alta, ya que había un 99,9999999% de probabilidades de que acabara chamuscada por un rayo cortesía de Zeus.

_¿Esa es la mesa de Atenea?_pregunté señalando en la dirección en la que se encontraba Annabeth, sentada con otros chicos rubios de aspecto intelectual.

Luke asintió con la cabeza.

_¿Y esa la de Apolo?_Señalé una mesa llena de chicos muy guapos con rizos dorados, su número de campistas competía con el nuestro.

_Sip_respondió Luke con paciencia.

_¿Y por qué no hay techo?_no había notado hasta ahora que nada nos cubría del despiadado sol de verano.

_¿Por qué debería de haber un techo?_me respondió.

_¿Y que pasa si llueve?

_¿Por qué debería de llover?

_¿Nunca llueve aquí?_eso era genial.

_Solo cuando Zeus se enoja en serio, y por lo general las tormentas rodean el campamento.

_¿Así qué nunca llueve?

_Nop.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos.

_Pero, ¿y si lloviera?

Creí que había agotado su paciencia, pero suspiro y sonrió levemente.

_Aún así debemos comer.

_¿No colocan un toldo?

_No_

_Que mie..._me tapó la boca, y lo mire ceñuda.

El señor D se levanto, y noté que habían platos con comida frente a nosotros. No tenía idea de cuando habían aparecido.

_Cállense, mocosos malcriados_gritó. Todos obedecieron_Hoy se nos une otra escoria mestiza, se llama Alejandra Vorguntan, por determinar.

Dijo la última parte con crueldad y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver que la mitad de los campistas me miraban con lástima.

___Carajo__

Quirón susurró algo en el oído del señor D.

_Oh, claro. Alexandría Morgansten; pero no la llamen así a menos que quieran mudarse con Hades. Así que ¡hurra!, otra mocosa que alimentar. Ahora hagan sus malditas ofrendas, tengo hambre.

Todos tomaron sus platos y se levantaron de sus asientos, así que tomé el mío y seguí a Luke.

_¿Qué es la ofrenda?_le pregunté.

_Hacemos ofrendas a nuestros padres. Tienes que lanzar una parte de tu comida (la mejor, por supuesto) al fuego y decir el nombre del Dios o Diosa de tu cabaña. Así tu comida estará bendecida.

_Que ridículo. ¿Por qué el mejor?. Dudo que necesiten nuestra comida, digo, son inmortales.

Luke se encogió de hombros.

_Es de la forma que es_parecía un poco molesto por eso, pero no lo mencioné

Estábamos detrás de unos chicos corpulentos, tenían pinta de ser de la cabaña de Ares. Clarisse estaba con ellos. Cuando volteó y me vio me dedico una mirada asesina. Su nariz estaba morada. Me costó horrores no reír.

_Así que es cierto_susurró Luke.

Me miró y me sonrió con orgullo. Le devolví la sonrisa algo sonrojada.

__¿Es enserio? No puede ser._

Se acercó a la hoguera, tomó un buen trozo de carne y lo lanzó a las llamas mientras murmuraba "Hermes".

Se retrasó para esperarme.

Me acerqué a la hoguera y tome un racimo de uvas violetas casi perfecto.

_Hermes por su hospitalidad_susurré_Y Grover por ser un buen amigo.

Lancé las uvas a la hoguera y seguí a Luke. Él parecía un poco sorprendido por mi ofrenda, pero no dijo nada. Supongo que entendía que sentía muy poco respeto por los Dioses.

El almuerzo fue muy divertido. Los hermanos Stoll se la pasaron lanzándose comida entre ellos o a las hijas de Afrodita, quienes les habían gritado histéricas por arruinar sus vestidos de Oscar de la Renta.

Grover estaba sentado junto a Quirón, en la misma mesa que el señor D, y sentí mucha lástima por el en ese momento.

Unos hijos de Apolo querían interpretar un par de canciones, pero el señor D no se los permitió diciendo que no estaba de humor para escuchar a un par de "pomposos malcriados". Estaban bastante enojados, pero Quirón prometió que podrían tocar algo en la cena, lo cual los calmó bastante.

Luego del almuerzo no tenía nada. Ya que era mi primer día, Quirón me había excusado diciendo que debería acostumbrarme a moverme un poco, ya que todavía estaba un poco rígida gracias a mi mini coma. Así que Grover y yo fuimos al borde de la frontera que nos separaba del resto de Nueva York con Annabeth, quien se había pegado un poco a mi luego de que golpeara a Clarisse. No me importaba, me agradaba la niña, era muy inteligente, y me dejó trenzar su cabello. Eso bastó para adoptarla como hermana.

Así que los tres pasamos la tarde sentados cerca de las fresas, Annabeth nos estaba poniendo al día con lo que había pasado en el campamento desde que Grover se había ido a buscarme, yo trenzaba su cabello de una forma, tomaba una foto con mi vieja cámara y volvía a cambiar de trenza, y mi mejor amigo sátiro intentaba interpretar el tema de "Los Tudor" (a petición mía) con su flauta; pero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, ya que las fresas se movían como si quisieran llegar hasta Grover y estrangularlo. Luego de un par de horas se rindió y procedió a tocar "I got a feeling" de los Black Eyed Pease. No sonaba mucho mejor, pero nadie es perfecto

Poco antes de la cena, Annabeth se fue junto con sus hermanos, ya que debían ir juntos al comedor, lo que me dejó sola con Grover.

_Le recuerdas a Thalia._me dijo mi amigo sátiro.

_¿Por qué?_no entendía la comparación , por lo que él me había dicho sobre la hija de Zeus, eramos casi opuestas.

_Cuando la defendiste frente a Clarisse, le recordaste a Thalia. Ella habría hecho lo mismo, simpre protegió a Annabeth.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso explicaba algunas cosas. Annabeth no había tenido una madre, según lo que me dijo Grover; ya que los Dioses tienen prohibido interactuar con sus hijos mestizos, a excepción claro de cuando los reclaman. Grover también me había dicho que la madrastra de Annabeth no le tenía aprecio, Y la misma Annabeth me confesó que su padre la ignoraba todo el tiempo. Así que, cansada de que la culparan por los monstruos que la perseguían, huyó de su casa; poco después encontró a Thalia y a Luke, y los tres estuvieron huyendo por dos años hasta que Grover los encontró. Tal vez Annabeth no necesitaba una madre, tal vez solo necesitaba una hermana, o una amiga, alguien con quien pudiera sentirse protegida y querida. Yo conocía el sentimiento de vacío que ella sentía, y haría lo posible para llenarlo.

Grover y yo fuimos juntos al comedor a la hora de cenar. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, algunas estrellas brillaban en el cielo, y le daba al campamento un aire místico, un aire que lo hacía parecer un lugar donde los semidioses podrían estar seguros.

Me despedí de Grover y fui a sentarme a la mesa de Hermes, donde los hermanos Stoll me habían guardado un lugar entre ellos. No lo pensé mucho y me senté. Luke, sentado frente a mi, parecía de mal humor por algo. Le sonreí, y pareció calmarse un poco.

No tuvimos que hacer una ofrenda. Travis me había dicho que normalmente se hacían en la cena, pero cuando llegaba un mestizo nuevo, se hacía en su primera comida (N/A: invente esa parte porque no recordaba cuando se hacia la ofrenda).

Le pedí vino con sprite zero a mi copa, pero no me gustó el sabor, así que por accidente-no-tan-accidente lo arroje sobre una chica de la cabaña de Afrodita que estaba pasando por ahí y luego le pedí agua mientras todos reían en nuestra mesa, junto con la de Ares (por increíble que suene); y mientras eso pasaba, las hermanas de la chica me lanzaban serpientes con los ojos, en sentido figurado claro.

Unos hijos de Apolo, junto con unas ninfas cantaron durante la cena. Eran muy talentosos, pero claro, no se podría esperar menos de los hijos del Dios del Arte. Cantaron varias canciones de los Dioses, y de varios héroes famosos, y una en honor a Elena de Troya. Su última canción, para mi sorpresa , fue "Misty Mountains Cold", de "El Hobbit". Fue la mejor versión que había escuchado, y fui quien más les aplaudió. (N/A: así imagino que la cantaron: watch?v=8OiYDUEu3i8

Mientras las ninfas se retiraban, y los hijos de Apolo volvían a su mesa, se escuchó un trueno.

Pero no era un trueno normal. Este se escucho de verdad. Se escuchó tan fuerte que que todos tuvimos que taparnos los oídos. Imagina un trueno normal, y luego duplica su sonido por cien. Sip. Así se escuchaba.

Comenzó a llover, pero como había dicho Luke, la lluvia rodeó el campamento. Aún así, Quirón y el señor D no parecían más tranquilos.

Un par de minutos después, cuando todos estuvieron seguros de que Zeus no estaba enfadado con nosotros, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Trajeron helados de postre, y todos reían y bromeaban, una hija de Afrodita incluso me habló. No creí que se fueran a acercar a mi luego de humillar a una. Pero ella se acercó, y lo que más me sorprendió es que era la misma chica a la que le había lanzado mi bebida. Tenía cabello largo dorado que caía por su espalda en perfectos rizos gruesos, ojos azules, y era bastante alta. Se llamaba Karen, y su padre era profesor de matemáticas. Era muy simpática, y no parecía molesta por el hecho de que le hubiera ensuciado el vestido. Me contó que quería ser profesora de física, lo que me sorprendió bastante.

_¡Wow!_fue lo único que pude decir_Un día te pediré ayuda, si no te molesta, claro.

Karen rió.

_Claro que no me molesta; me encantaría ayudarte.

Bufé.

_No debiste decir eso.

Karen volvió a reír, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente y se quedó mirando un punto sobre mi cabeza con expresión asombrada.

Todos estaban en silencio de nuevo. Todos me estaban mirando. Bueno, miraban algo sobre mi cabeza. Miré en dirección de Annabeth, que estaba sonriendo, y luego miré a Grover, que parecía no creérselo. Quirón tenía el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Y me sentí mal. Sentí que le había fallado.

Se escuchó otro trueno. La lluvia se detuvo. Todos seguían mirándome. Mire sobre mi cabeza y lo vi. Ahí estaba, comenzando a desvanecerse. Era como un polvo. Un polvo dorado que se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Tenía forma de laurel.

Era el símbolo de Apolo.

Apolo me había reclamado.

Yo era hija del Dios del sol...

CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN! :O ... :3 que creen que va a pasar luego?

Hagan sus apuestas, queridos!

Bss y cuidense :))


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOOOOOOOOOLLIIS!**_

_**Antes de que se enojen porque esto no es una actualización,… porfis, lean esto.**_

_**Estoy en un concurso de microcuentos (es un concurso nacional, así que si hay algún otro uruguayo, pueden inscribirse, hay libros como premios :D), y quería pedirles un minuto de su tiempo para que voten por mi?**_

_**No es tanto por el premio, sino porque me gusta el resultado de mi trabajo (aunque el concurso es taaan micro que acabo siendo una cuarta parte de lo que escribí originalmente :_)**_

_**Así que, por favor, podrían ir al link, y darle click a "votar**_

concursomicrocuentos .pgtb. me / rXxJBj

**Sin espacios**

_**Por ahora, estoy en la primera página, abajo, como "Graciela C", y mi cuento comienza: "No notamos el presente. Ese momento en el que podríamos hacer algo más"**_

_**Si les interesa, puedo subir el original junto con el siguiente capítulo, que espero poder tener pronto.**_

_**Lamento molestarlos, y lamento hacerlos esperar por el capítulo, DE VERDAD, estoy intentando, quería terminarlo para navidad, pero mi musa me había abandonado hasta ayer,.. así que espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto ^. Wiiii**_

_**Gracias de antemano, por leer, y votar si lo hicieron **__**J**_

_**Lamento las molestias, y aún mas la espera **_

_**Bss y cuídense **_


End file.
